


La Petite Mort

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: What happens after the blinds close? In which Bernie doesn't like to wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post to Tumblr. Written for Chasespero.

 

The kiss went on forever, not that Bernie was complaining, broken only by moans, mostly her own, and Serena’s smiles. They breathe together in the few moments when their lips aren’t connected, smiling at each other in a way that made it clear that there was no place they’d rather be. 

Bernie’s desire ebbed and flowed as Serena’s fingers caressed the back of her neck, moving up and down slowly, just edging past her scrub top. “This is not going to work.” She watched Serena’s expression fall, eyes wide, and felt like a complete idiot. “No, not like that. Christ!” She pulled Serena back in, crushing their lips together before forcing herself to step back. 

She looked around the office, quickly deciding on a plan of action. 

“What are you doing?” Serena asked as Bernie moved the small filing cabinet across the room to the door, making as good a barricade as she could.

“They’ve locked us in here,” she moved around closing all the blinds as she talked, “and I want you.” 

“ _Here_?” 

Bernie didn’t bother to respond simply looked at Serena over her shoulder, satisfied at Serena’s deep inhale. 

“Here.” Serena nodded moving toward her, “We are rebels after all, right?”

“Too right you are, Ms. Campbell, now…” Bernie said pressing her hips into Serena’s forcing the brunette against the desk, “…do hop on.” 

“On the desk?” 

Bernie nodded only half listening as she concentrated on undoing Serena’s trousers as quickly as possible, hand moving into Serena’s pants to cup her pussy. 

“Oh, shit.” 

“Believe me when I’m done with you your legs won’t be much help.” She sounded cocky she knew, but who could blame her Serena was wet, so fucking wet, and she’d done that. “Right on the edge, Serena, fast as you can.” 

When Serena does Bernie smiled and began moving her hand, slowly, torturing them both, just barely sliding her fingers between Serena’s lips. She spread wetness with every stroke, Serena’s delicious smell slowly filling the space between them making Bernie’s head spin. She avoided touching Serena’s clit directly instead she spread her fingers so that it would slid between them every time, dragging the sweet torture out. There wasn’t much room to maneuver but the small breathy sounds coming from Serena urged Bernie on, she wanted to make this as good as she could for Serena. She wanted Serena to go home and dream about it, just like Bernie would. 

Bernie picked up the pace making Serena pant and babble incoherently in what Bernie could only guess was French, she’s not that sure French was never her best subject in school, but the accent fits and Bernie can just make out something that she thinks means ‘ _you’re trying to kill me_ ’. She was trying to no such thing, but she did need to see Serena come undone, needed to make her come unglue in her hands. She flexed her wrist until her got two fingers in, burying them fully inside Serena. “Just la petite mort, darling.” Bernie said, curling her fingers inside Serena thump firmly pressed against her clit. It was like naming it made it a reality, becuase Serena came flooding Bernie’s hand, head thrown back, mouth opened in a silent scream Bernie felt in the deepest part of her soul. 


End file.
